Embracing the Sun
by Lady Beslan
Summary: This is my take on Harry Potter 7. Dumbledore didn't die, and he and Harry are continuing their lessons and searching for the Horcruxes without Ron and Hermione. It's my first Fanfic and it's a Draco/Hermione. R&R if you want :D
1. Fourth Year

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter. It remains property of J.K Rowling.**

It had all started in her fourth year; the year of the Triwizard Tournament. The year of the Yule Ball. It had taken her more than 3 hours to prepare for it because somebody asked her to go with them. She had been asked. For the first time someone had appreciated her personality, someone had accepted her for who she was, rather than making snide remarks about her 'neediness. And plus he had been very good looking, and had a sweet accent…although he couldn't say her name properly.

She'd bought a very feminine, pink dress especially for the occasion, and tried desperately to make her hair seem presentable. Never had she tried to make an effort as much as she did that night; she even wore some make-up. She had felt nervous, as if butterflies the size of fully grown Blast-Ended Skrewts were flapping around in her stomach, the feeling increasing dramatically as she walked slowly down the stairs, so she didn't trip and fall on her head.. Especially with everyone looking at her, watching her very carefully, as if they had no clue who she was. However, she could also see that they were admiring her which they had never done before. A warm feeling of comfort and happiness tingled all through her body.

She had seen Ron and Harry as she walked past them to link arms with Viktor, smiling at them and giving them a small wave, which only Harry returned. Then as she proceeded into the Great Hall, she saw him watching her with a look she had never seen in his eyes before, a look she had never thought to ever see: a look of compassion and admiration. Her head half turned towards him, in shock, and her eyes locked with his and it seemed the world slowed down. Every blink took a thousand years and seemed exaggerated and bigger. Every breath seemed to take a million years to draw and a million more to expel. The overwhelming feeling of _cliché_ hit her full on and everything seemed to speed up again. Sneaking a glance back, she noticed his stony hardness covering his feelings once more.

For the rest of the evening he had dwelled on her mind, she couldn't get rid of the memory of his eyes, appraising her as if seeing her in a different light. As if seeing her as something worth taking notice of. As if seeing her as a woman. She had even thought of him as she said goodnight to Viktor, a good four hours later, whilst walking up to her dormitory. Even when she argued with Ron, her mind had still been preoccupied.

She had stormed off into her dormitory, gotten undressed quickly into her pyjamas, and fallen asleep still thinking off his eyes connected with hers.

She should have realised that as soon as term had started again everything would be back to normal, that he would go back to treating her like a piece of dirt again, but somehow she hadn't figured it out. The result of her naivety had shocked her when he began picking on her again, which then led her to her sadness and her isolation of her friends so she could be alone. She had never quite understood why she felt so upset over all his name-callings and other ghastly actions. I mean, she was talking about Draco Malfoy for goodness sake…

In her Fourth, Fifth and Sixth years she had lain thinking about the past, she had thought to herself how stupid she had been back then, and how she had been delusional, but now in her Seventh year, she knew she had just been in love.

The thought haunted her; in love with Malfoy, for crying out loud. But she knew she was right, even if she didn't want to be. It was the only time Hermione had ever hated being right. She wanted to be wrong, so much it hurt, but deep down in her heart she knew she'd been right.

She had busied herself with S.P.E.W, Dumbledore's Army, The Order of the Phoenix and trying to get herself back to the top of her potions class in Slughorn's classes. It helped that Malfoy wasn't in all her classes like Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Defence against the Dark Arts. It helped that Malfoy was more concerned in what Voldemort had commanded him to do – kill Dumbledore. With this pressure of needing to succeed, and the daily reminder of his dad a convicted Death Eater and in prison, he definitely had very little time for such petty things such as teasing Mudbloods.

It had certainly helped being in the common room with her friends surrounding her, making her laugh, keeping her relaxed. In fact, whilst she was in the company of her friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny, she found she could almost forget about her feelings for Draco Malfoy. Her life was pretty relaxed, and even quite fun and enjoyable to live. Even with the few ups and downs such as: Cedric's death, Voldemort returning, Sirius' death and more.

But then a letter had come with a Hogwarts Owl during the Summer Holiday between sixth and seventh year. She had been leaping for joy after reading the letter, and had even taken the time to memorise it, word for word.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you are now entering your seventh and final year at Hogwarts, a very important year you know I am sure. This year you will take your last examinations known as N.E.W.T. s (Nastily Exhaustingly Wizarding Tests) which are vital to your future career after school._

_As the top of your year, we at Hogwarts are confident in your ability to deal with responsibility, as shown by your very respectful performance as Gryffindor Prefect for the past two years. As we are sure you can handle responsibility whilst also handling the task of revising for important tests, I am extremely pleased to inform you have been chosen as this years Head Girl._

_Also enclosed with this letter are your Head Girl's badge and your year's list of Spell Books._

_Congratulations on your success. I know you will do well with the responsibility. Please go to the Head Boy and Girl compartment on September 1st at 11 o'clock. There you will get your instructions for the rest of the year and you will also meet the Head Boy. I'm sure you will get on well._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

Hermione was pretty sure she had been the happiest girl on the planet.


	2. Head Boy

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter. It remains property of J.K Rowling.**

On the morning of the 1st September Hermione was ready to go to the Train Station at 6:30am. Unfortunately, her parents point blank refused to go earlier than 10 o'clock as it was a half an hour drive from their house to London Train Station. So Hermione sat waiting by the window, clutching her clock glancing at it every few seconds, for two and a half hours. Eventually 10 o'clock came around and Hermione was on her way to the train station, anxious to find out who the Head Boy was. She hoped it was someone she was friends with as she had to share a common room with the Head Boy for the whole year. She had a feeling it would be Harry, but in fifth year she had had the feeling that Harry would make Gryffindor Prefect. Then it had turned out to be Ron. She wondered whether Dumbledore would've gone so far as to make Ron Head Boy. She was dubious about that. She loved Ron, but he really wasn't Head Boy material in her opinion.

She was also very excited and anxious to see her best friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny. She couldn't wait to see them and talk with them. Sure, they had kept in contact with each other over the summer, but writing just wasn't the same as seeing them and talking to them in person.

At about 10:30 they arrived at the train station. After kissing goodbye to her parents, Hermione rushed off to the barrier, pushing her trolley in front of her as she jogged. About 5 minutes later she arrived at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Glancing around she checked no one was looking her way, casually leaned against the wall and disappeared through the barrier.

After she was through she halted for a few seconds to look at the scarlet Hogwarts Express. It still managed to take her breath away, year after year.

She glanced at the clock hanging above the sign that said "Platform 9¾". It read 10.48. She had roughly ten minutes to meet her friends and say quick "Hello" s before she had to go the Head Compartment.

After dropping off her luggage in the luggage compartments she went in search for her friends. She found them at 10:55 in a compartment near the back of the train. She slid open the door and stepped inside. As soon as both feet were inside the compartment all three of her friends were hugging her. She hugged them back all the while smiling.

It was only then she noticed Neville and Luna were there as well, beaming up at her from their seats.

"Hello, you two. It's really good to see you. And you lot as well. Did you have a good summer, all of you?"

"It was alright I guess." Harry answered, "The Dursley's mainly ignored me again all summer. I was better off that way though. No, I should probably say they were better of that way." Seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces, even Luna's, he went on in more detail. "I'm seventeen now, aren't I? I can use magic outside of school. If they had made me angry I could've used magic on them. See what I mean now?"

"Yeah I do, mate. It's great being allowed to use magic out of school isn't it. You barely have to lift a finger. Just a 'Wingardium Leviosa' here and an 'Accio' there, it's brilliant!" Ron said, with an odd, almost deranged, look in his eyes.

Neville frowned. "I'm not really very good at the Accio spell, so I don't use it much. Is it good around the house then?"

"Yes, it is Neville. If you want I'll help you with it this year." Hermione said whilst glancing at her watch. Seeing the time, 10:59, she thought she better leave them and go to the Head's Compartment. "Anyway, I'd better go now. See ya later!"

"Hang on! Where are you going? The train's about to leave." Ginny said, leaping to her feet.

"Oh…didn't I tell you? I was made Head Girl and I have to go to the Head's Compartment to meet the Head Boy and get my instructions for the rest of the year." She said all of this looking at Harry with a quizzical frown on her face. "I would've thought Dumbledore would make you Head Boy Harry. I can't think of anyone else he could've chosen."

Harry shook his head. "Nope, not me. He probably had his reasons. I'm not fussed to tell you the truth. Head Boy and Girl have to share a dormitory, and I'd rather stay in Gryffindor Tower where I'm guaranteed good company." The statement, accompanied with a wink and cheeky grin, made Ginny blush deep red, and everyone else looked at the floor attempting to cover up small smiles. All except one, that is.

"Whoa, hold on mate. I know you two are going out, but if you're up to stuff like that…well, I'll take away my permission."

"We do not need your permission for anything, Ronald Weasley, and the better you understand that the better we all get along. Okay?" Ginny's face was now red with anger. She then turned to Hermione. "Congratulations Hermione. I'm really pleased for you."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Ginny. Anyway, I really had better go. Bye."

She waved at them and headed out of the compartment. Once the door slid shut, she checked her watch. It was 11:01. She was one minute late. Hermione hated being late.

Half jogging down the train corridors she met a lot of friendly faces on the way, but only gave a quick wave before rushing on by. Eventually she made it to the Head's Compartment. It had the Hogwarts Logo on the front door. DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS – Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon she translated in her mind. _It's very strange advice to be giving students. I wonder who came up with it. Funny how they never mention that in Hogwarts: A History._

She opened the compartment door, and saw that it was a lot larger than the normal compartments, and even the Prefect's though that had to host eight people. She also saw that it was empty but for herself. _Humph, I hope he's not always late._

She sat in the compartment for almost 20 minutes before she heard the compartment door slide open. She looked up from the book she had been reading and gaped at what she saw.

She saw the new Head Boy.

She saw Draco Malfoy.

_You have got to be kidding me, _she thought_. There's no way Dumbledore made Malfoy Head Boy._

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?" she snapped at him. He smirked at her.

"I could very well ask he same of you Granger. I mean, who in their right mind would make a Mudblood Head Girl? The very thought sends shivers down my spine." He shook his head. "My father was right. This school just gets worse and worse every year."

"Who in their right mind would make you Head Boy? Especially Dumbledore. I mean, you tried to kill him last year." Hearing the derisive sound of laughter, she began to glare daggers at the boy in front of her. "And what are you laughing at?"

He snorted and sat down opposite her. "You, Mudblood. Your hair's gone wild and bushy. Does it is always do that when you're angry…no wait. Sorry, I forgot it always looks like that."

"So?"

"So, it looks terrible, that's what. If we're going to share a dormitory together, and the thought almost makes me want to vomit, then you're definitely going to have to sort your hair out a bit. It looks a mess." He said with his annoying smirk on his face.

She picked up the book she had dropped when he entered the compartment. "Shove off, Malfoy!"

He laughed out loud, a cold laugh. "Ooohh, the Mudblood's a feisty one. Ha, never knew you had it in you, Granger."

"Had what in me?" she retorted.

"The amazing ability to say 'Shove off, Malfoy!' with such vehemence. You been practising with boyfriend Weasel all summer?" He laughed again.

"Oh, get lost Malfoy. And while you're at it stop calling me Mudblood!" She resumed reading and chose to ignore him and his vile remarks.

He was silent for a few minutes. Curious to find out what he was doing whilst staying so silent she looked up very, very discreetly. He was looking at her with that smirk on his face again. _God, that smirk is so annoying!_

"What? What are you laughing at now, Malfoy?"

"What do you think I'm laughing at, Granger? God, I heard that you were smart. Guess I was told wrong…" Hermione took a deep breath and stared at her book without taking in a word of it. "Jeez, Granger you are so typical. 'Get lost Malfoy,'" he mimicked in a high pitched voice. "That was bad enough by itself, but then you just start reading again! It's just…just…-" He started to laugh again.

She shut her book with a loud slam. "Go burn in hell, Malfoy. You know what you are? A worthless, little, jumpy, annoying ferret! You're the most annoying person that walks this Earth. I prefer Snape to you, and that's saying something. Now, just leave me alone and stop laughing at me!"

"I am not a ferret! Don't call me a ferret, Mudblood!"

"I'll stop calling you ferret when you stop calling me Mudblood!" she said, standing up.

Malfoy stood up as well. "I wasn't calling you Mudblood until you called me ferret actually, Granger! I thought you were supposed to be Saint Potter's observant friend! Not very observant though really, are you?"

"I know you weren't calling me Mudblood 'til I said ferret, Malfoy, but you kept laughing at me!"

"Yeah, well you deserve to be laughed at!" he shouted.

"Oh yeah? Why's that then?" she screamed back.

"Because you're a dirty, filthy, little Mudblood. You shouldn't even be going to Hogwarts. It's a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. This means you have to be a witch or wizard. And you, Granger are neither. You are a Muggle!"

"No, I'm not! I'm a witch, you –" He interrupted her right then.

"You know, I don't even know why I'm arguing with you. Just go back to your stupid," He looked at the front cover of her book, and read the title aloud. "'Pride and Prejudice.'

"Fine, I will!" she shouted, glaring at him. He glared right back. _Annoying bastard! Why can't he go back to his bloody Mum and dad and move off to Durmstrangs? That'd be doing everyone a favour!_ She sat down, picked up her book which had, again, fallen on the floor, and continued to read.

They sat in silence for about 30 minutes before the compartment door slid open again. Both Hermione and Malfoy looked up when it opened, both anxious to get out of each others presence. It was a student with a piece of parchment in her hand. She looked quite nervous and seemed in her First Year. Hermione smiled reassuringly at the girl.

"Hello, is that for us?" Hermione asked.

"It's f-for D-Draco M-Malfoy and Hermione G-Granger." The girl stammered out finally.

"Well that's us." snarled Malfoy, snatching the parchment out of the girl's hand.

"Malfoy!" Hermione snapped, "Don't be rude. You're Head Boy now. Take some responsibility and use it properly for crying out loud!" She turned to the girl, who looked really scared now. "Thank you for the letter. I hope you have a nice time at Hogwarts!" she smiled again.

The girl smiled back, glanced at Malfoy and ran from the compartment. Hermione sighed and frowned as she turned to face the blonde boy.

"What did you do that for? She's only a First Year!" Hermione yelled, throwing her book on the floor in frustration. She wiped the hair out of her face with so much vehemence that she poked herself in the eye. "Ouch, crap!" she muttered.

"Well, that's the reason. She's a First Year. And a quiet, scared one at that. She'll be a Gryffindor." He replied, not looking at her but reading the letter.

"What's the letter say?" she asked. He held it out to her, but she pointed at her eye, which was now watering.

"What about your eye, Granger?" he asked, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

She tried to glare at him, but it was hard to do with only one eye open. "I poked myself in the eye." She murmured almost inaudibly.

"What in your little temper tantrum?" His voice sounded as if it were straining from laughing. Her head shot up at him and she raised a balled fist. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I remember what that feels like from Third Year, thank you very much. Want me to read it to you?" Hermione nodded reluctantly. He smirked once more, but began to read aloud.

"It says:"

_Dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger,_

_It seems I am unable to send a compatible instructor to you in the Head's Compartment so I request that you both come to my office after the feast. The password is Exploding Bonbons._

_I trust you two are getting along splendidly. I know you two were the best candidates for the job and I hope you will both work commendably together. Remember, no fighting or squabbling._

_There is only one thing I wish you to do together on your journey to Hogwarts, and I think you may already know what it is. I need you both to instruct the Prefects on their duties for the year. You both know what they are, so I will leave you to it._

_I shall see you after the Feast._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

"So, you want to go talk to the Prefects now?" he asked.

Hermione dabbed at her eye before replying. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Hermione walked back to her friend's compartment an hour later. _Stupid Prefects! Why'd they have to keep asking questions? Arg, I just want to go to bed now. _She slid open the door to their compartment and stepped in. Once she was inside she saw the Luna was now reading The Quibbler, upside down again. Neville had his Mimbulus Mimbletonia out and was reading a Herbology book at the same time. Harry had Ginny on his lap and they were kissing. Smiling as she noticed Ron looking at the ceiling with a stony expression on his face, she turned to shut the door behind her. He was the first one to notice Hermione had entered the compartment. He nodded to her, looked back at the ceiling and then his head of shaggy red hair swung back to her.

"HERMIONE!" he shouted and ran to hug her. Luna to dropped The Quibbler, Neville poked his cactus too hard and an explosion of Stinksap covered him head to foot, and most importantly, to Ron anyway, Harry and Ginny broke apart and stopped kissing.

"Hey you lot. What've you been up to? Oh, look here you go, Neville. Scourgify." She said, pointing her wand at Neville to clear up all the Stinksap.

"Thanks, 'Mione." He said picking his book up off the floor, and using the same spell to clear the Stinksap off his book.

"So…who's this years Head Boy? He good looking? I mean you have to share a dormitory with this person." Ginny asked with a coy little smile on her face.

Hermione scowled. "No, he is _not_ good looking! I can't believe Dumbledore could do this to me. I really can't!"

Harry frowned. "Wow, 'Mione, you're really upset. Who is it?"

"Draco-I'm a jumpy little ferret-Malfoy. That's who." She replied, sitting down with her face in her hands.

"What? No way would Dumbledore make Malfoy Head Boy. Malfoy tried to kill Dumbledore last year. Or has he forgotten that fiasco already?" Harry shouted. He began to pace the compartment before turning to loom menacingly over Hermione. "Did he tell you why? Hermione, do you know why Dumbledore would do this? This is _ridiculous_! I mean _Malfoy?_ Of all the boys in our year, he chooses the son of a convicted Death Eater! What is he, crazy?" He growled, and Neville shrunk back slightly. "Why?" he bellowed.

"I don't know Harry!" Hermione shouted back. "I also don't know why you're shouting at me. I didn't ask him to make Malfoy Head Boy, did I? And in case you've forgotten, _I'm_ the one who has to share a common room with him! _I'm _the one who has to be called Mudblood by him everyday! _I'm_ the one who he teases the most! One he hates the most! One he would like to see dead the most! So, don't you dare have a go at me, Harry Potter, because I am not in a good mood!" They were all staring at her as if she had sprouted wings. _Why is everyone staring at me today? What have I done? Gained a third eye or something! For crying out loud! _She sat down and stared at the compartment door until Ron suggested they get into their robes. They got dressed in silence, and vacated the train in silence. Hermione could tell they were all passing significant looks between them, but right then she really didn't care. She was deep in thought.

About Draco Malfoy.


	3. The Snake and the Lion

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter. It remains property of J.K Rowling.**

Hermione watched the First Years walk nervously in between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, their pale faces illuminated in the dim candlelight. They were all staring at the Sorting Hat along with every other student in the Great Hall. Everyone who wasn't a First Year was waiting for the Hat to start singing, the First Years seemed to be waiting for it to jump up and ask it them to do something extreme. They all looked very scared. Everyone was waiting, and then slowly, very slowly the rip near the brim of the hat opened and the hat began to sing in its deep low voice:

_When Hogwarts was newly founded,_

_By the notorious founders four,_

_They thought to be united wholly,_

_But one of them wanted more,_

_Said Slytherin: 'We'll take only those,_

_Whose blood is of purest water._

_For the quill will choose some whom I will,_

_Not teach. Neither son nor daughter.'_

_Said Gryffindor: 'We are all humans,_

_Our blood runs through all the same._

_In our school, there should be no bias,_

_To pick only those of certain name.'_

_Said Ravenclaw: 'That is a wise statement,_

_But here is where you may disagree._

_I think we should divide them somewhat,_

_Into different houses, for success, I guarantee.'_

_Said Hufflepuff: 'I understand what you say,_

_For everyone is unique._

_I will take any and teach,_

_All the while using the same technique.'_

_So then it was decided,_

_For different houses to be made._

_Where each of different traits,_

_Would be sorted and given certain aid._

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_And so together, they made a school_

_Where everyone was content_

_For several happy years before,_

_War broke upon the school, with nobody's consent._

_Everyone thought it would be the end_

_To a happy and providential school,_

_As it seemed the founders had_

_Turned upon each other, sought to rule._

_Eventually, it ended_

_When old Slytherin decided to leave_

_Leaving only three founders_

_Behind, along with me._

_And now here I sit_

_Singing you this song_

_About my past, and the past of Hogwarts_

_Before I decide where you belong._

_Yet still, I think_

_That what I do is not right_

_To divide you into quarters_

_And create even more strife_

_Because, you see, after old Slytherin_

_Left our school all those years ago_

_Our school has never been united_

_As it was supposed to be so._

_Now, I will sort you where I see fit_

_Into the house which is best for you_

_Although this may be our downfall_

_If we do not break through_

_Our old tradition of enemies_

_This has passed down through the years_

_Which makes no sense as we carry on_

_It just adds to all my fears._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

Hermione clapped along with the rest of the school after the hat lay motionless; she was also frowning. _This hat comes up with weirder and weirder songs every year, I swear. _She could hear Harry and Ron talking and laughing about the song as they did every year after they had listened to it. Hermione rolled her eyes. _Will they ever grow up? _she thought. But she was smiling fondly at them as well.

Professor McGonagall was examining the whispering students and then all of a sudden, in a voice that echoed around the hall and silenced all whispering and talking, she called out the first name from her list of First Years.

"Adams, Colin."

The boy, Colin, was a very miniscule boy who looked no older than seven with his small stature and big eyes. He walked over to the stool with trembling legs that looked about to collapse beneath him. After the hat was placed on his head there was complete silence for two minutes before the hat finally shouted out.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table whooped and cheered while Colin joined their table; he still seemed remotely frightened but relieved as well.

"Althalos, Fendrel."

This boy, Fendrel, was quite tall and looked a lot older than eleven. He also didn't seem very nervous at all. In fact he sauntered to the stool and sneered at Professor McGonagall before sitting down. _He'll definitely be a Slytherin_, Hermione thought with a grimace. And sure enough, not a second later after the hat was placed upon his head the hat shouted out.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione saw the Slytherin table cheer and clap. She saw Malfoy pat Fendrel on the back with a smile.

The rest of the A's were sorted, then the B's, C's, D's. Throughout the four surname categories Gryffindor only gained one First Year. Then they got to the E's, and Hermione saw the girl who had given her and Malfoy the note on the train. She was near the front of the queue now, looking extremely nervous, but excited at the same time.

"Evelyn, Gabrielle."

_That's such a beautiful name_, thought Hermione as she watched Gabrielle walk towards the stool. The hat took a few moments to decide before it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" for the whole Hall to hear. Hermione cheered and clapped loudly. She then remembered what Malfoy had said on the train: _"Well, that's the reason. She's a First Year. And a quiet, scared one at that. She'll be a Gryffindor."_

She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy smirking at her. He then mouthed what looked like "I – told – you – so." She glared at him and mouthed back: "Shove – off – Malfoy!" She then threw a disgusted glance at him and continued to watch the remaining First Years putting the Sorting Hat on.

It took about half an hour to go through the rest of the alphabet, and only five more became Gryffindors resulting in a grand total of seven Gryffindor First Years. After the Sorting was complete Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and removed the stool and hat from the Great Hall. After she had returned to the Hall, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. Hermione remembered his famous words from her First Year "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" and laughed out loud softly.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have many announcements to make, but now is not the time. So, as they say in France…Bon Appetite!" This said with a smile and his usual twinkling blue eyes beaming down at them.

As the food appeared out of nowhere there were many audible gasps from the First Years, and a few chuckles from the older students at the new comers' reactions. Everyone started to pile food onto their plates; everyone was hungry after the long train journey and the long wait for the feast to actually begin.

She could hear Ron and Harry talking about the Quidditch team's line up for the upcoming year. As Katie Bell had left last year they only needed one more chaser to fill the team.

"I reckon Dean's good enough for the job." Harry was saying. "I mean, he knows Demelza and Ginny and he can work well with them. Why do the whole try out disaster again, when we can just put Dean in?"

Ron swallowed his mouthful before replying. _God, that's a first. He actually swalloed before talking! _Hermione stared at Ron in wonder. _Ickle Ronniekins is growing up. _She snorted and they both turned to look at her; both with the same confused expression on their face. She just smiled and shook her head, and they carried on talking.

"Because that's not how it goes, Harry. What if there's a Second Year out there who is better, but we don't know because they couldn't try out last year? We have to think about this strategically…" she stopped listening to their Quidditch talk and just concentrated on her food.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Great Hall waiting for the start of term feast to end. Her friends were still passing looks between them and hardly talking to her, as if scared she would start shouting at them again. It was that and the fact she was tired, annoyed and stuffed to burst with delicious food, that she was in a very bad mood.

Every now and then she looked over to the Slytherin table and found Malfoy smirking at her, or occasionally just looking at her with a puzzled look on his face. It was really starting to bug her.

She glanced up at the Staff table where Dumbledore was giving his start of term speech; she was looking for any new staff, hoping Snape had been replaced after last year. She saw Professor McGonagall sat next to Dumbledore as usual, Hagrid; sat next to her, Flitwick, Firenze, Professor Burbage the Muggles Studies teacher, Professor Slughorn, Sinistra, Trelawney, Bethsheda Babbling her Ancient Runes teacher, and Professor Vector. There was one empty space where she thought the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher should be sat. There was, however, no sign of Snape which had to be a good thing. Dumbledore had not mentioned the lack of a teacher though which was odd in itself. Maybe he didn't find a teacher for this year. They haven't lasted for more than one year for the past seven years. Quirell died, Lockhart ended up in St. Mungo's, Lupin was basically fired, Moody was an impostor really and the real one was locked in a trunk for a year, Umbridge was carried off by centaur's; although that wasn't really a bad thing, and Snape…well what did happen to Snape? He almost killed Dumbledore. Surely he won't be back under Hogwarts employment will he? Will Dumbledore still trust him as he always has before?

Still thinking about the staff of Hogwarts Hermione almost missed Dumbledore talk about the Defence Against the Dark Arts post. "…and resuming the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts this year, I welcome back Professor Snape…" after this statement he was forced to talk louder after several loud furious outbursts from angry students, and many cheers from the Slytherin table. Hermione looked up at the staff table again, more closely this time, and still saw no sign of Snape. Not a greasy hair in sight. "…who is currently detained at this present moment in time. I'm sure you will all welcome him back graciously during his lessons. Now, I must remind all the new comers and some of the students returning that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason and is therefore…" Hermione stopped listening and went back to her thoughts. Why would Dumbledore let Snape come back as a teacher? It's clear he's still working for Voldemort after last year, even if he didn't succeed in murdering Dumbledore. Maybe Dumbledore's finally lost it. Malfoy as Head Boy and Snape as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, the most important lesson right now as Voldemort's back in the open. Honestly this year is going to be really bad for everybody.

The Prefects were beginning to lead the First Years to their common rooms. She watched the First Years dawdle to the doors, craning their necks around to absorb all the sights of the hall before they left. Hermione saw Gabrielle, who had given her and Malfoy the letter on the train, and saw that she was leaving her seat from the Gryffindor table. Hermione smiled and waved at her and the girl did the same back.

After the Great Hall was nearly empty she stood up feeling she would miss most of the crowds by this time. Walking to the door she could see Malfoy walking towards her from the corner of her eye. She sighed and tried to ignore him but found she couldn't. So…she waited for him.

"Are you ready to go to Dumbledore's office yet? You took your time sat there waiting for God knows what." Malfoy asked her as they both walked out the doors.

"Well, then, why did you wait? You could have gone straight there without me. Or do you need someone to hold your hand as you climb the stairs? Is that why you never go out without your Mummy?" she added nastily and hurried off leaving him there, his expression angrier by the second.

"Don't talk about my mother, Granger!" he shouted after her. She ignored him and kept climbing the stairs. He grabbed her wrist, and that was when she noticed he'd caught up with her. She tried to shake free but his grip was like steel. "I said don't talk about -"

"I didn't say anything bad about her Malfoy, now let go of my wrist." She interrupted angrily. He bared his teeth.

"It's not about what you said; it's about the fact that you, a filthy, dirty, little Mudblood, mentioned my mother in one of your sentences. It's about," his grip tightened if that was possible. ", the fact anything associated with my mother shouldn't be coming out of your dirty little mouth." And without another word he swept up the stairs, his robes somehow billowing out behind him.

She rubbed her wrist irritably. _God, it wasn't even that a bad comment. Jeez, is he touchy or what?_ She dawdled the remaining five staircases to Dumbledore's office. When she finally reached the gargoyle on the second floor she was at least ten minutes late. For once in her life, though, Hermione really did not care. She muttered the password and climbed the stairs to his actual office, knocked on the door and waited. Not until she heard a "Come in." did she enter. Once she entered her eyes immediately swung towards Malfoy sat on the opposite side of Dumbledore's desk to Dumbledore himself, meaning that Malfoy's back was to her. She continued to walk to the chair next to him after a small nod in that direction from her Professor. Dumbledore smiled at them both and offered them some mint humbugs from a jar after she had sat down. After they had both refused politely he began to talk.

"Right, now that you are both here we can get started." He smiled again, and when neither of them smiled back but just threw angry sideways glances at each other he frowned. "Firstly, I must ask you whether you have already begun to argue. That is not what I'd expect from my Head Boy and Girl on their first official day." When neither replied and just kept silent he continued with an eyebrow raised slightly. "I must assure you that if you do not co-operate in a courtly manor…well I do have reserves for your positions and other candidates who I'm sure would be thrilled and compliant to resume your status."

Hermione's head shot up. "No, that will not be necessary, Professor. I assure you. It wasn't really an argument, just more of a…" _What's the word? _"…disagreement." _That's a polite way of putting it. He really hurt my wrist_! She smiled at Dumbledore in what she hoped was a reassuring way. "Isn't that right Malfoy?"

He smirked at her and shot her a knowing look. "Yeah…that's what it was. Just a little disagreement. Nothing to worry about, sir."

The Headmaster beamed at them both. "That's very good to hear. Now…your duties and accommodations are what we are here to discuss, are they not? Right then, your duties. As you both know the Head Boy and Girl must work together constantly, instructing the Prefects, decorating the Hall for certain occasions such as Halloween, Christmas, Valentines Day and Easter. You will also have to plan the party for the Seventh Years that will take -" Malfoy interrupted there with a confused look on his face.

"I've never heard of a Seventh Year Party. Have you?" He asked Hermione who shook her head.

Dumbledore let out a merry laugh, his blue eye sparkling. "Well of course you haven't. No one hears of it until their Seventh Year."

"My father would have told me about a Seventh Year party. He was Head Boy as well and so he's told me all the Head Boy duties, and he never told me about a Seventh Year party."

"Ah, but why should he ruin the surprise? It's always been a surprise for the Seventh Years, and it always will be. And it's of no great importance until your Seventh Year." Seeing Malfoy open his mouth to argue again he carried on. "Mr. Malfoy, if you keep interrupting I'm afraid I will not be able to finish what I need to tell you until the late hours of night. So, may I continue?" He paused, waiting for Draco to nod. When he did he smiled at him. "Thank you. Now, where was I? Oh yes…which will take place on the second to last day, the day before the leavers feast."

"Now, moving on to accommodations. I hope you are both aware that you will both share a common room, yes?" They both nodded. "Good, good. Your common room is on the fifth floor behind the portrait of the Vampire Ardalenana Duchess of Sighisoara. You get to choose your own password, but you must both choose it together. Once you have decided you must tell Ardalenana and she will remember it for you. You can change it at any time you want. But you must both decide on it together. It shows good collaboration skills being able to communicate and decide well together. Now…off you trot to bed. Your things have already been moved to your dormitories."

Malfoy and Hermione both stood as one, but Hermione paused before leaving. "Um…Professor, do you mind if I have a quick word with you before I leave, please." She asked.

"Not at all, but it will have to be quick. Oh, and decide your password with Mr Malfoy before he leaves, if you please." He said with a smile. They both nodded at moved over to a corner to discuss their password.

"So, what do you want to talk to Dumbledore about, Granger?" He asked, and then added with his usual smirk. "Hope you're not complaining about me."

She shot him a dirty look. "What I discuss with other people is none of your business, Malfoy. And plus, we have to come up with a password." He just stood there and stared at her with a blank expression. "What?" she snapped at him.

"How about _Putus Cruor_?" he asked.

She sent him a suspicious stare. "What," she asked, "does that mean?"

"I'm not going to tell you." He grinned in a sardonic way. "I'll give you a clue though; it's in Latin. Anyhow…cheerio. Have a nice chat." He added a mocking salute before he glared after him. _God, how I hate him sometimes. No, wait. God, how I hate him _all_ the time!_

"So, Miss Granger, what did you want to talk about?" she jumped at the sound of her teacher's voice as she had forgotten he was still there. It took her a few moments to register what he had just said anyway. Then she remembered. "Oh, yes…well, I was just wondering why you chose Malfoy as the Head Boy for this year. I mean, after last year I never thought you would have chosen him."

He smiled sadly as if remembering something. "Yes, yes. That was a terrible ordeal wasn't it. But you see, Miss Granger, young Mr Malfoy is not a bad person as everyone seems to think. He has just had a difficult life. It cannot be easy being raised in a society of Death Eaters as he has. He has so much expected of him." Seeing the confused but almost sympathetic look on Hermione's face he explained in further detail. "You see, Draco was threatened and used by Voldemort." Hermione's eyes widened in shock, but Dumbledore didn't seem to notice. "After Lucius was imprisoned in Azkaban for failing Lord Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic…well to put it bluntly Voldemort was rather displeased."

"He took his anger out on Draco by giving him the Dark Mark, raising him fully to the rank of Death Eater, and also to give him the command to kill me. Well, naturally Draco tried his hardest, because he knew if he failed not only would he himself die, but most probably his mother and father. If he succeeded, however, he would be given a high status and his mother and father would be saved. Now, let me ask you Hermione…what would you do in that situation?" She didn't reply, but instead wiped away the few tears which had fallen. Understanding her silence he just smiled. "I think it is time you went to bed, Miss Granger. It has been a long day and I myself am tired."

Understanding the not exactly subtle dismissal she nodded and walked towards the door. She stopped suddenly though. "Just one quick question, sir. Why not Harry instead?"

"That will become apparent in due course, Miss Granger."

"Okay. Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

She walked slowly up to the fifth floor, slowly digesting what she had just heard. She knew it wasn't the whole story but that just made her feel worse. _I guess he really has had a harder life than I could've ever imagined_. Five minutes later, thoughts still whirling about in her head, she came across a portrait she had never seen before. It was a picture of a beautiful woman around the age of twenty with long black hair down to her waist. She had pale skin and very red lips contrasting against her pearly white teeth. Her eyes were closed as Hermione approached, but as Hermione was about to open her mouth to ask whether this was the Duchess, Ardalenana, the portraits eyes opened. Her eyes were the brightest blue she had ever seen before in her life. They seemed to see inside her soul, and reflect knowledge of secrets Hermione had told no-one.

The woman smiled at Hermione. "Are you the Head Girl then, dear?" she asked. Her voice was a rather calming but also rather melodic at the same time. Hermione was so entranced by this woman that all she could do was nod. "Well, I need the password then, don't I?" Hermione nodded again.

Hermione was staring at the portrait instead of trying to remember the password, until suddenly the woman's words penetrated into her mind again. _Oh yeah. Password, password._ "Oh, yes sorry. The password's _Putus Cruor_." She said blushing with embarrassment.

"That's the one. Go on in then. Voluptarius Somnium. That's Latin for Pleasant Dreams." She added seeing the perplexed look on Hermione's face.

"Oh, right then. Voluptarius Somnium to you too." The woman smiled and swung forward allowing entrance to Hermione.

The common room was really very stylish. It had a big comfy black sofa next to the fireplace, and two pouffes which looked really comfortable. There were also two desks for homework and a rather large table near the fireplace as well. The room was decorated red and gold, green and silver - and for some reason the four colours worked really well together. There was the Hogwarts Logo complete with motto on the largest wall in the common room.

Hermione gasped at the sight and let out a little giggle. _This is wonderful_, she thought to herself. She then noticed two stairways one had a sign next to it saying 'Head Boy' and the one on the right had a sign next to it reading 'Head Girl'. She followed that staircase up to a door that had a little sign saying 'Hermione Granger' on it. _Oh, that is so awesome!_

She opened the door and saw that this room was decorated purely scarlet and gold. Even the bed covers and curtains were that colour. She went to the chest of drawers and pulled out her silk black pyjamas. _I can't wear the red ones. I'd blend in with the walls_. She pulled the pyjamas on, folded her school uniform up neatly and placed it on a chair next to her own desk and climbed into her bed. It was so comfortable she fell right to sleep.


	4. Back to Normal

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter. It remains property of J.K Rowling.**

Hermione awoke on the morning of September 2nd as the curtains were open and the sun was beaming down upon her room. However she was feeling refreshed and very much ready for her day of lessons and learning. She got out of bed and examined her _en suite _bathroom. It had a shower, bathtub, sink, lavatory and a mirror hanging from the wall. It was a cream colour in here, quite different to her dark red and gold bedroom décor.

She had a quick shower and re-entered her room with a cream coloured towel wrapped around her. She dried her dripping hair with her wand quickly but dried herself off with the towel otherwise. Once she was dressed in her school uniform she examined herself in the mirror. _He was right…my hair is very wild and bushy. _Grabbing her brush from her bedside table she attempted to run it through her curly bush of hair. It was a hopeless battle which left in tears of pain and frustration. In the end she just put it up in a messy ponytail, grabbed her bag and books and rushed down to breakfast.

In the Great Hall she saw Harry, Ron and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table all laughing and talking quite happily. She breathed in deeply. _Time to apologise, Hermione Granger_, she thought to herself. She braced herself for the worst and approached them at the table. As soon as they noticed her they stopped talking and exchanged worried glances which worsened to frowns when she sat down next to them.

She took another deep breath and looked Harry straight in the eyes. "Harry, I'm really sorry for snapping at you yesterday. It was rude and unnecessary and I really hope you'll forgive me. I didn't mean to shout." His eyes were just staring at her blankly, almost a replica of Malfoy's yesterday except that Harry's were emerald green instead of greyish blue. She blushed at the thought of Malfoy's eyes but Harry obviously took it another way for he smiled at her.

"Of course I forgive you, Hermione. All friends argue occasionally…and some more than others," he added with a pointed look at Hermione and Ron, "so why should we be any different? And plus, I really didn't think of what this would be like for you instead I just thought about myself and my feelings and not yours. I also, kinda, over-reacted. So, I'm sorry as well, Hermione, and I hope you'll forgive me for what I said." He said helping himself to some more toast.

She smiled back at him. "Okay, I forgive you. And," she said placing a hand on Harry's hand, "thanks, that made me feel a lot better." She looked around for Professor McGonagall but couldn't see her giving out the timetables. "Where's Professor McGonagall? I haven't got my timetable yet."

Ron snapped his fingers and made a funny motion with his hands as if it would help him swallow his food faster. _Wow, twice in a row now! _"I have your timetable, Hermione." He said handing it to her. "Professor McGonagall gave it to me to give to you as you weren't here yet."

"Oh…thanks Ron!" She looked down at the piece of parchment in her hands. It said she had Defence Against the Dark Arts first lesson. Double period. _Damn two hours of Snape! _She voiced her thoughts aloud as well.

Ron choked and nodded at her whilst Harry grimaced. "Yeah," he said, "Snape for two hours!" He shook his head disgustedly then laughed coldly and humourlessly. Then he added sarcastically, "How fun!"

After breakfast, all the Gryffindor Seventh Years made it up to the first floor where the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom was. They waited quietly and patiently for Snape to appear. Five minutes later the bell rang announcing the beginning of the first lesson. As soon as the bell had stopped ringing they heard footsteps coming up behind. Everyone turned to see who it was…Snape.

"Well, it seems Gryffindors aren't deaf and _can_ find a classroom on time. Especially you Longbottom. You finally seem able to find your way around the castle. It only took you…what? Six years?" He smirked slightly and then wider as Neville blushed and looked at the floor. All the Gryffindors glared at Snape hating every inch of him. He snarled at them. "In."

They all clambered through the doorway as quickly as possible; rushing for the back seats hoping to be as far away as they could from Snape. Hermione, although Head Girl, was no exception from this…until:

"Oh, we have our head girl in here now don't we? Now our Head Girl should sit at the front to set a good example. Oh, and Longbottom I want you next to her. You definitely need someone to set an example for you." Hermione sent a pained expression at Harry and Ron who were sat at the back with an empty space next to them. They sent a commiserating look back at her but one that also said 'Sorry Hermione…there's actually nothing we can do except get detention.' She sighed then nodded at them. She knew they were right. She turned around and saw the place Neville was sat at. It was right in front of Snape's desk. She slowly walked towards it and sat down next to Neville giving him a friendly smile. "Oh…and Miss Granger, no whispering instructions to Longbottom in this class." He said snidely and she blushed.

"Now, I don't want any moving from the seats you are sat in right now." He said, flicking his wand at the blackboard behind him where a picture of the classroom and the desks appeared. "Now let's do the register."

"Miss Brown?"

"Here, sir." Lavender replied quietly. Snape looked up to see where she was sat and on the diagram of the classroom her name appeared where she was sat.

"Mr Finnigan?" Seamus replied to his name and his name appeared where he was sat. This continued throughout the rest of the register. When he was finally complete he began the lesson.

"This year we will return to our work on non verbal spells as you all seemed rather abysmal at that last year. A lot worse than all my other Sixth Year classes. But then," he said with a small cold laugh, "what else can you expect from Gryffindors?" The entire class glared at Snape.

"Now, divide into pairs and practise your Expelliarmus and Protego spells. Verbally first, as I know you are incapable of working at the same stage as the rest of your year group." They all sat there glaring at him. "I did not tell you to sit there, I told you to start working. Now!" They all stood up slowly and divided into pairs. "Oh and ten points from Gryffindor for not starting immediately."

Hermione took a deep breath. _He's being even viler to us than usual. He is so unfair!_ She paired up with Neville, while Harry paired up with Ron, Lavender and Parvati paired up and Seamus and Dean made the final pair. Neville had really improved during the DA classes in their Fifth year, but as they had been taught Expelliarmus in Second Year and Protego in their Third this was easy for everyone. Everyone got bored after about five minutes of verbal spells and all the Gryffindors watched their Professor to see when they would be allowed to move on. Snape, however, just watched them disarm each other and shield themselves repeatedly for at least half an hour.

"Well, you seem just able enough to produce a standard disarming and shield spell. Nothing spectacular though. Now we can go onto non verbal spells. It's still Expelliarmus and Protego though, just in case you forget. I know what little brains you Gryffindors have. Longbottom is an excellent example in that department. The only thing he _is_ and excellent example for." Snape smirked as Harry opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again when Hermione shook her head frantically at him.

* * *

"That was the worst Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson ever!" Harry complained after the lesson. All the Gryffindors nodded in agreement. They had spent an hour and a half attempting non verbal spells and when Hermione eventually managed to produce a non verbal disarming spell Snape had just ignored it. Then after the lesson he had taken twenty five points of Gryffindor 'lack of willingness to achieve'. "Why does he have such a grudge against us? I mean it's grown larger over the summer! I hate Snape so much it actually hurts. You hear that! It actually HURTS!" Harry shouted the last word making many people look over at their direction as they walked down the marble staircase to the dungeons for their potions lesson.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all said goodbye to the other Gryffindors as none of them took potions and so had a free period to, as they had discussed angrily, complete the homework they had just been set by Snape.

As the three of them made their way to the dungeons for Slughorn's lessons they saw Ernie Macmillan, a fellow Seventh Year but in Hufflepuff, making his way to the dungeons as well. As they were on friendly terms with Ernie they called him over, inviting him to walk with them. He accepted graciously and together they walked to their potions lesson.

"Well of course Snape's going to be even worse this year after last year's fiasco. I thought he'd be livid to tell you the truth, but it doesn't sound as though he was out of his element any more than usual." Ernie stated pompously. Ernie's pompous manor irritated Hermione endlessly but he was nice underneath it all. And, he was one of the only other people in her year who took the end of year exams as seriously as she did.

Outside Slughorn's classroom there were the eight other students that had passed the O.W.L in potions. There were four Ravenclaws and four Slytherins. Hermione's eyes swung straight to Malfoy though. His platinum blonde hair was sleeked back as usual, but his eyes were a morning sky blue today. She loved the way they changed colour everyday and no matter what still looked beautiful. She sighed, exasperated with herself._ I can't go around thinking like that! It's Malfoy, for God's sake!_

Professor Slughorn allowed them to enter the classroom and as everyone took their seats Hermione remembered something. "Harry," she whispered, "are you still using Snape's book this year?" Harry frowned at her. "The Half-Blood Prince! It was Snape, remember. Are you still going to use it?"

Harry appeared to think it over. "Yes." When Hermione looked shocked he carried on. "I want to be an Auror, right? That means I need to pass my N.E.W.T in potions and the only way I can do that is if I have the Prince's -" he paused "- Snape's book with me." Hermione understood this but she didn't like it. It must've shown on her face as Harry smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, Hermione. You can use it too if you want?"

She shook her head. "No, no, no. That's cheating. I'd rather do it my way." He looked uncomfortably at her. "I don't mind if you use it though. You have a good reason for it this year…unlike last year when you were just being downright stupid." She smiled.

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat halting all conversations as he showed them a potion in a cauldron. "Welcome back, welcome back. Now, let's get started on today's lesson, shall we?" He indicated the potion in front of him. "Now, who can tell me what potion this is?" An expectant look was directed at Hermione.

She looked inside the cauldron, and for the first time…she was stumped. She had no idea what the potion was. _Why don't I know it? _Seeing Slughorn still looking at her, a slight pink tinge blossomed in her cheeks, as shook her head slightly. Harry, however, raised his hand cautiously.

Slughorn smiled and pointed at Harry. "Is that the Wolfsbane Potion, sir?" he asked almost timidly as if unsure of himself. Slughorn beamed at him, though.

"Correct, Harry, correct. Take ten points to Gryffindor. Now who can tell me what the Wolfsbane potion does, or more accurately prevents?" _I know this, I know this! _Hermione's hand shot right into the air. "Ah, but Miss Granger does of course. Go on then."

"Whilst-the-Wolfsbane-Potion-doesn't-cure-lycanthropy-it-does-prevent-the-extremely-dangerous-dementia-which-would-

otherwise-accompany-the-transformation-from-human-into-werewolf." She recited at top speed in only one breath. Professor Slughorn chuckled appreciatively.

"Correct. Yes, well done, Miss Granger. Take another ten points to Gryffindor. Now as Miss Granger correctly said, the Wolfsbane Potion prevents the human who would be turning into the werewolf to forget who they are. It is a rather recent discovery by a Mr Damocles Belby."

"Now, today we will be attempting to make this potion. The instructions along with the ingredients are now on the board as it isn't in your copies of Advanced Potion Making." Harry's face immediately became the stereotypical expression of shock and horror. "Now, chop, chop!"

As Hermione cut her wolfsbane carefully into little squares as the instructions said, she was concentrating so hard she didn't notice Malfoy walking towards her. She did notice however that he had stopped by her cauldron and had cleared his throat several times already. She looked up and saw amusement, real, genuine, amusement in his eyes. She blushed slightly and straightened.

He smiled slightly. "I just came over to apologise for my behaviour yesterday." Her hand went immediately to her wrist and unconsciously started rubbing it again. "I didn't mean to hurt you," She opened her mouth furiously to say he hadn't hurt her but he over rode her, "because I know I did. And I'm sorry for calling you Mudblood. I said I wouldn't anymore if you didn't call me-" he sighed, "-ferret, but I did. I hope you can forgive me so we can work collaboratively in our Head Boy/Girl duties." He smiled hopefully. Harry, Ron and even Ernie had their eyes popping out of their heads, their mouths agape.

She appraised him suspiciously. "Yeah, I forgive you Malfoy. Just don't do it again!" she warned him.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Then, surprisingly he full on kissed her. Right on the lips! _Oh my God, what is he doing_? But soon enough she had melted into the kiss as well.

It was the best sensation in the world. It felt like she had butterflies the size of elephants in her stomach and she was slightly scared she was going to throw up but also knew she wouldn't because she was too happy…and preoccupied.

His lips were so warm, not what she expected from Malfoy with his cold personality and stature that he made everyone see. One hand was around her waist, pulling her closer to his body; the other was making a journey up and down her back repeatedly tracing her soft, smooth skin. She placed one arm around his neck; the other was ruffling his hair slowly.

Then there was the kiss itself. He was inviting and not demanding at all…unlike Viktor. He had been very demanding. This was comfortable but passionate, safe but risking, familiar but different, wonderful and sensational. It was so wonderful she never wanted it to end but eventually they had to come up for air.

They broke apart both slightly out of breath, both with smiles on their faces. Everyone in their class, however, had little creases between their eyebrows as they were frowning and staring at both Malfoy and Hermione as if they were aliens and tentacles had just emerged from their heads. They both looked around sheepishly, but no one said anything. Everyone just stared at them.

They glanced at each other and went back to work.

* * *

"What the hell, Hermione?" Ron shouted. After potions Ron and Harry had pulled Hermione up to the deserted Gryffindor common room. Deserted as everyone else was at lunch. "What the HELL! You were kissing Malfoy! A full on snog! It was revolting! It was disgusting! It was unnatural! I can't believe you would do that in front of so many people. It's demeaning! It's –"

"How dare you?" she interrupted, "How dare you shout at me for kissing someone in front of people. You are so hypocritical, Ronald Weasley. You sit in here, in the Great Hall, anywhere with Lavender, both of you sucking each others face off and then you have the nerve to shout at me for one kiss! One kiss, Ron!" She really felt like slapping Ron. _Shouting at me! I don't shout at him for kissing people. And so what if it was Malfoy that I kissed? He's still a human being._

Harry was sat silently in front of the fire staring into it. He hadn't said a word since Potions class. It was really starting to unnerve her. She watched him for a few seconds as Ron thought of something else to say. She'd made a decision.

"Why aren't you saying anything, Harry?" she asked him.

He didn't turn away from the fire, so she couldn't see his eyes but somehow she could tell he was thinking. About what, though, she didn't know. Finally he began to talk.

"Because I don't know what to say, Hermione. I don't understand why you would choose to kiss Malfoy of all people, but I also know there's no point arguing with you. You've made your mind up already."

* * *

Hermione sat in her and Draco's apartment listening to the radio. Draco had gone out for a few hours. Hermione and Draco had officially been a couple since the kiss in Potions five years ago. Since then…well, she hadn't really been in contact with Harry or Ron, but she knew that they didn't mind the relationship anymore; not now that they could see what an honourable and wonderful person Draco could be.

The radio was playing one of her favourite songs: Anywhere. It was by Evanescence, on their first album Origin. It really was a beautiful song. It had only just started playing when Draco unlocked the door and stepped in. He went over to Hermione and kissed her. She looked up at him with a little frown creasing her forehead.

"What was that for?" asked Hermione. Draco caressed her cheek with a small smile on his face.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?"

Hermione smiled up at him. "No, not at all." Draco sat down on a chair opposite her and looked at her with a slightly nervous expression. "What's wrong, dear?" she asked feeling slightly worried by his odd behaviour. Just then some of the words to the song penetrated her mind deeply.

_'Forget this life. Come with me.'_

'Draco took a deep breath. "You know I love you with all my heart don't you?"

Hermione frowned. "Of course I do. Draco, what's wrong?" She was really starting worry about him now.

'_Don't look back you're safe now.'_

Draco took another deep breath and stared Hermione in the eyes. "I need to ask you something really important."

Hermione looked deep into his eyes and saw the seriousness in them.

"Well," she asked, "what is it then?"

'_Unlock your heart. Drop your guard.'_

"Hermione Jane Granger, I love you and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you…"

'_No one's left to stop you now.'_

"…and so I was wondering whether you…"

Now the song had a male singer singing at the same time.

'_Forget this life. Come with me.'_

"…would do me the honour of…"

'_Don't look back you're safe now'_

"…making me the happiest man alive…"

'_Unlock your heart. Drop your guard.'_

"…and giving me your hand in…"

_No one's left to stop you now.'_

"…marriage."

He finished still looking her in the eyes. Hermione's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say.

"Um…"

'_We're leaving here tonight.'_

"…I don't know what to say…"

'_There's no need to tell anyone.'_

"…big decision to make, to tell you the truth…"

'_They'd only hold us down.'_

"…I'm speechless…"

'_So by the morning light.'_

"…but definitely flattered…"

'_We'll be half way to anywhere.'_

"…I um…"

'_Where love is more than just your name.'_

"…Oh what the hell…yes I'll marry you!"

* * *

"Come on Hermione, just one more push she said. Just one more push." Draco whispered in his wife's ear. "You're doing great, hun! And hurting my hand, but really, you're doing great. Coping with this pain really well. Don't get stressed out because everything is fine. Nothing to worry about at all. I mean -"

"Draco, hunny, please shut up!" Hermione shouted at him. "You're babbling and it's not really -" she cut off there with a shriek of pain. Her face was contorted with concentration and pain as she gave her last push.

She heard a lot of bustle around her, but she had no idea what they were doing. Thoughts were whirling through her brain. _I've just had a baby! I'm twenty four and I've just had my first child. With Draco Malfoy: my husband. In Paris! This is amazing._

Distantly she heard crying and looked up to see Draco cradling a baby in his arms. Hermione laughed softly. Back in school imagining Draco Malfoy with a baby in his arms would've been unthinkable, ludicrous, but it actually suited him. It looked right with him.

He had obviously heard her laugh or seen her sit up because he turned around still cradling the baby lovingly. There were tears of joy and happiness in his eyes as he looked at Hermione.

"It's a girl." He stated simply. "It's our little baby girl."

* * *

"Amy, will you please tell your brother to hurry up!" Hermione shouted upstairs followed by the sounds of someone rushing up stairs and the shouts of a teenage girl shouting for her brother to hurry up, and the yells of a boy yelling back at his sister.

"I'm coming, mum! You don't need to shout!" the boy shouted downstairs. Hermione rolled her eyes at his behaviour. _He takes after his father_. A minute later a boy with platinum hair down to his shoulders was running down the stairs carrying his caged owl and Hogwarts trunk.

"Finally!" Hermione muttered. In a louder voice she turned to her son. "Now where's your sister gotten to? You two are going to miss the train, and don't think that I'm finding a way to get you there…you can just wait on that platform until it returns and find a way to get there yourselves, or just stay there for a year!" A car-horn sounded outside signalling that they were running late. Hermione looked at her watch. It was 10:45, and it took ten minutes to get to the station and a couple more to get on to Platform 9 and ¾. "Matt, go put your trunk and owl in the car and tell your dad to wait a sec, will you?"

The boy rushed outside eagerly; it was his first year at Hogwarts and so he was very excited. Hermione smiled fondly after him then turned to the stairs again. "AMY MAY MALFOY; WE HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES UNTIL THE TRAIN LEAVES, WILL YOU PLEASE GET DOWN THESE STAIRS AND INTO THE CAR NOW!" She shrieked.

A fourteen year old girl with long straight dark brown hair ran down the stairs, glared at her mother and rushed outside without a word. Her mother followed closing and locking the door behind her as she ran to the car. She opened the passenger seat door and sat down. "Seatbelts on, you two." She said to both her children who both shared significant and bored looks. Hermione glared at them. _Sharing looks between them now, are they. Annoying children! _"Have you two got everything?" They both nodded. "Good. Now, let's go…and we'd better be quick, Draco." She added to her husband.

He smiled at her and started the car. Soon they were parking and finding trolleys for their luggage. She looked down at her watch again; it was now 10:56. They had four minutes to get on to the platform. The whole family sort of ran to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. They got through quite quickly considering the usual amount of time it usually took. Draco and Hermione helped their children put their luggage on the train. They had one minute to say their goodbyes.

Hermione hugged her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. She saw Draco and Matt talking off to one side, then hug quickly before Matt ran over to his mother. She hugged him tightly.

"Have fun, don't get in to trouble and be good." Hermione whispered into his ear.

"All aboard." A voice yelled. "All aboard the Hogwarts Express."

As Amy and Matt both ran to the train someone opened a door for them to enter through. They both waved through the window and Hermione and Draco waved back.

* * *

Whilst Draco was at work Hermione always decided to clean one room of her house to make her feel as if she had achieved something each day. Today it was time to clean their bedroom. It was always her favourite room to clean. She started with the bed, then the wardrobe, the drawers (to make sure everything was neatly folded) and finally the fireplace. They had a fireplace in each of the rooms in the house just in case anybody needed to call somebody urgently about work or something. As she turned towards the fireplace to start cleaning it, the flames turned green. It was always a bad sign when the flames turned green in her bedroom fireplace.

She rushed over to kneel beside the flames and found she didn't recognise the face in the fire; major bad sign.

"Hermione Malfoy?" the face asked. Hermione nodded quickly.

"What's wrong? Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry," he replied, "I'm Mark Polothus. I'm a Healer at St. Mungo's." Hermione's fear intensified. "I'm afraid I have bad news. Your husband, Draco Malfoy, was brought into St. Mungo's today at twelve minutes past ten this morning," Hermione looked up at the clock above the fireplace to see that was five minutes ago, then returned to staring worriedly at this man, Mark, who was still speaking. "apparently after having a heart attack."

"Now, don't worry yourself," he added seeing the horrified look on her face, "as it was only a minor attack. Unfortunately, there is no way to determine what caused the attack, but we think that it may have been stress."

Hermione nodded, thinking of how stressful her husband's job could be at times as he was the Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

"Can I come down and see him, then?" she asked. The man nodded.

"Yes, yes, that is why we called you to tell you to come down. He's been asking for you. Come when you're ready." He added before popping away.

Hermione frowned, thinking about what the man had added; then she looked down at herself. Oh, that's what he meant, she thought. She was still wearing an apron, and holding a duster. She got rid of them, picked up some Floo Powder and threw into the fire, turning the flames emerald green. After stepping into them she shouted "St. Mungo's" loud and clearly, and then she was zooming through the Floo Network and eventually ended up in the clean and tidy, but unusually empty, entrance with the floor guide and Welcome Witch. Hermione rushed over to the Welcome Witch, who was, as usual, reading her Witch Weekly magazine.

"Um, hello. Can you tell me where my husband is please? Draco Malfoy." The Welcome Witch looked up at Hermione with a frown on her face, then placed down her magazine and picked up the clipboard of all the names, tracing her long slender finger down the list as she looked. Hermione waited for a few moments before the Witch looked up again.

"You said Draco Malfoy, yes?" she asked Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, Draco Malfoy. My husband."

She just smiled at Hermione. "I'm sorry, but there is no Draco Malfoy on my list." She put the list down again, and resumed reading her magazine without another glance at Hermione. Hermione just stared at her for a few minutes. _What? They said he was here!_

"Well, I just had a face appear in my fireplace telling me that my husband was here. He came in with a heart attack." The Welcome Witch was still ignoring Hermione and turned a page in her magazine. "A Healer called Mark Polothus just told me my husband was here." She turned another page. "Hello? You still in there? Can you hear me? Oh my God, this is not happening." Hermione whirled around, intending on finding Draco herself, but found she didn't need to. He was stood there in front of her.

He smiled at her and began to caress her cheek. "It's time, Hermione," he whispered.

She frowned at him. "What?"

"It's time," he repeated.

"What? What's time? What are you talking about, Draco?" She was starting to get frustrated now. Sure he'd just had a heart attack, but that didn't mean he had to talk in riddles.

"It's time!" He said once more, and as he did his hand stopped caressing, but instead started to disappear, slowly fading away. She tried to grasp onto him, but he was gone. She turned around and found herself in a pitch black room of nothingness. Everything was gone. Everyone was gone. All there was: was nothingness, and herself.


	5. Firstly

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter. It remains property of J.K Rowling.**

"Hermione. Hermione! It's time to wake up, Hermione. Come on, wake up!" Draco stared down at the twisting body below him. He'd been trying to wake her up for the past five minutes but no matter how much he shouted she just wouldn't wake up.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. Five to nine. Five minutes before her first lesson of the year, their Seventh Year which she would find all important because of the N.E.W.T's they had at the end of the year. He had considered letting her sleep in and let her get a detention for it, but then he thought about how she would react and decided to try and wake her up instead. Not a very good plan as she wouldn't wake up. Or couldn't.

He bent down to shake her, thinking that might work better. As soon as his hand touched her she screamed and bolted upright. He started and unconsciously took a step back from the bed. Somehow he got his foot tangled up in the hem of his robes and fell over backwards, ending up with his robes over his head.

Quickly straightening he began to brush imaginary dust from his uniform to hide his blush from Hermione. Snatching quick glances at her it seemed she hadn't noticed his trip, as she was staring at the wall opposite her. Staring through the wall, actually.

He began to wonder whether he should say something to break the slightly eerie silence she was radiating. Then he decided not to. After pretending to examine his cloak he nodded as if satisfied and started for the door.

"Malfoy?" he stopped and turned around at the sound of her voice. "What are you doing in my room?"

He felt a burning sensation slowly melting into his cheeks and felt very glad that she was still not looking at him. "It's almost nine." He said turning back towards the door. "The bell will go in under five minutes." And with that he walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

_Well_, he thought: _that was odd!_

_

* * *

_

Hermione heard the door shut behind Malfoy as he left, but she paid no attention to it. Her mind was buzzing.

It was all a dream! She thought incredulously. But...it seemed so real. She shook her head and tried to get her thought process to work properly again. It made no difference. All of that had been her imagination, everything. It unnerved her thinking of it like that as she hadn't thought her imagination could ever make her think things like that.

Suddenly a loud bell rang throughout the castle shaking her out of her thoughts, making her remember what Malfoy had said before going out of the door. _It feels odd calling him Malfoy again, after that bloody dream. _She shook her head again, attempting to get rid of her thoughtful distractions.

Jumping out of her bed, she looked at the small clock on her bedside table. It said 9:01. She was going to be late for Snape's first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson! Not good! She almost jumped into her clothes and ended up in a tangled mess as she tried to run a brush through her bush of hair as well as getting dressed for the day. Lying on the floor with her tie in a little knot half way down her waist, and her hairbrush matted in her layers of hair refusing to come out she began to chuckle almost hysterically.

She glanced at the clock again. Lessons had begun about five minutes ago...no six minutes exactly now. She hurriedly stuck her hair up into a semblance of a ponytail then shivered at the remembrance of the dream and quickly turned the ponytail into a messy bun. After that she threw her school robes on, grabbed her school bag - which she had packed the night before - and set off down the dormitory and common room and down the halls to the first floor doing her tie up properly and tucking her shirt in.

She was on the second floor before she realised that she might not have Defence first lesson, as she hadn't been there for breakfast and had not received her timetable yet. Just because she had had it first lesson in her dream didn't mean she had it first lesson in real life. After a few minutes of hesitating and mentally trying to decide what to do she decided to head down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts room and have a peek inside and if it wasn't her lesson she would think of what to do then.

She rushed down the corridor and down the final flight of stairs, and then eventually ended up outside the Defence room. Pressing her ear against the door, she tried to listen to the words that were coming from inside but could hear nothing but a low murmur over the thudding of her heart. Cautiously, she raised herself up onto tiptoes and peered through the small window, half of her wanting to see her class of Gryffindor's sat inside so she wouldn't have to wonder what to do next, and the other half of her not wanting it to be her class because it would be too much like the dream, and that would freak her out big time.

Taking a deep breath, she looked through and saw Snape stood at the front of the class. And sat just in front of Snape, watching with terrified eyes, was Neville. It was her class.

Her feet snapped back down to the ground causing a rather loud click from her small heels which echoed throughout the corridor. Eyes widening slightly from fear she moved over sideways slightly and sagged against the wall behind her. She let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. It was just like the dream. Defence Against the Dark Arts first lesson on the first day of lessons. They were even sat in the same places if she remembered correctly from the dream. It was too much! She felt a warm trickle fall down her cheek slowly and scrubbed it away angrily. She was not going to cry over something like this. It was a dream. It's wasn't real and it wasn't going to hurt her.

Taking another deep breath – _I'm going to keep needing to do that today aren't I? That's the third in the space of two minutes, for crying out loud _– she turned back to the door and gathering all her might twisted the door handle and opened the door.

Everyone turned and looked when the door opened and one or two mouths fell agape when they saw her, Hermione Granger, late for a lesson. Her eyes searched immediately for Harry and Ron and saw them sat at the back staring at her through wide eyes. Then her eyes snapped straight back to Snape who was smiling in a bad way at her. Uh oh!

Before she could even open her mouth to apologise for being late, Snape began to talk. "Now, now, now, what's this? Our Head Girl," his mouth twisted wryly at that, "is late for her first lesson of the year. That's not setting a good example, is it, Miss Granger?" She tried to open her mouth again, but it was useless. "No, I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses. Now, you'll be sitting here next to Longbottom, but I don't want to hear any whispering helpful comments. No matter how much he needs it."

After she had sat down next to Neville, Snape turned to her and smiled mirthlessly. "Oh, and Miss Granger...ten points from Gryffindor for being ten minutes late and another fifteen for not apologising." She tried to get the shock and anger off her face, and had to bite back an angry retort which she could feel coming. "Hmm...," Snape said, apparently thoughtfully, "minus twenty five on the first day for Gryffindor. And all thanks to the Head Girl. I never thought I'd see the day." Ignoring the angry glares penetrated towards him from Harry and Ron, but smiling bitterly at the ones directed at Hermione, he turned back to the rest of the class openly. "Now, where was I before Granger interrupted? Oh, yes. This year is very important as it is your N.E.W.T year which I'm very..."

Hermione listened to Snape drone on without really hearing, along with the rest of the class.

* * *

As all the Gryffindors filed out of Snape's class, she got many angry looks. Even Neville gave her a small glare as he passed her, and he had been working with her throughout the whole lesson. Attempting to ignore the looks she walked on down the corridor by herself, not even bothering to wait for Ron and Harry.

After about two minutes they caught up with her, but didn't say anything. It took her a moment to realise why but then she remembered the night before; the shouting at Harry thing. She frowned and snorted quietly. I'm going to keep confusing the dream with real life now. That's going to get annoying soon.

Taking another deep breath – _Fourth time today now_, she said mentally – she turned to Harry trying to smile comfortingly and apologetically. "Listen, Harry," he turned his head to her slowly as if expecting an explosion or something, "I'm really sorry about last night; about what I said. I was just angry with Dr – Malfoy, and I really didn't mean to upset you or anything. And well...I hope you'll forgive me." She watched them both out of the corner of her eye hoping that they didn't notice her slip up on Malfoy's name. It didn't look as though either of them had.

Harry grinned at her. "Of course I forgive you, Hermione. I guess I should have been thinking about you at that time. I mean you have to share a dormitory and common room with him and everything. It must be hell!" Ron nodded solemnly.

Hermione smiled fondly at both of them. They both smiled back. _Wow, this seems almost too friendly!_

"So, why were you late for Snape's lesson then, 'Mione?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation at the way both Ron and Harry's faces darkened at the name Snape and they both frowned slightly.

"Oh, um," Hermione blushed. She couldn't exactly tell them she had had a bad dream and that Malfoy had woken her up, could she? It would be too embarrassing. Trying to come up with a useable excuse quickly, though, was very hard. "I...forgot to set my alarm clock yesterday and it didn't go off...and I woke up at about five past nine and had to rush."

Ron nodded but Harry frowned causing Hermione's heart to beat twice its normal rate. "So," Harry began, "how did you know we had Defence first lesson? You weren't at breakfast and didn't get your timetable. Ron has it." Ron frowned too and looked at Hermione questioningly.

Hermione could feel sweat slowly trickling down her back. She had no answer for that. Luckily, she was saved by Ernie Macmillan joining them on their way to Potions. That was when she realised with a jolt that they were heading towards the dungeons. _Oh, crap, just like in the_ –no she wouldn't think of that. She then realised that she still didn't have her timetable yet. She thought about asking Ron to give it to her but then dismissed the idea when she thought it might lead back to the question Harry had asked.

"Hello, you three. Did you have a good summer?" Ernie asked in his pompous manner. _Was it born into him or something? _Hermione contented herself with a friendly smile and a nod to the question. Harry went into full detail about how it was a good thing he could use magic during the summer holidays for himself, and the Dursley's. Ron just grunted, shrugged, then muttered about how the house had been full as usual and not really doing much. Afterwards he added a gruff, "What about you Ernie?"

Unfortunately, Ernie went into full detail too. Yes, he had had a fine summer, thank you very much for asking. He had been on holiday to California to visit some relatives who lived there. They had done daily activities, and when he said daily he meant daily. He then went into a full account of every miniscule detail of every daily activity. He was only on day three when they reached the dungeons. Hermione did a small prayer of thanks.

Outside in the queue for the door she saw Dra – _Malfoy, I won't call him Draco even in my head_ – Malfoy and Blaise Zabini messing around very immaturely with the other two Slytherins laughing their heads off and the four Ravenclaws looking rather interestedly but also cautiously. Harry and Ron glared at the Slytherins and deliberately walked to about ten paces behind the Ravenclaws in the queue – the Ravenclaws were behind the Slytherins – and took station with determined and slightly disgusted faces watching Ernie and Hermione to see where they would go. Hermione and Ernie exchanged looks then simultaneously walked towards the two Gryffindor boys.

After another few minutes of waiting for the lesson to start Professor Slughorn eventually turned up and allowed them entrance into the classroom. The four Slytherins took the front row on the left hand side, with Malfoy and Zabini sat in the middle. The four Ravenclaws took the front row on the right side with Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin in the middle. The three Gryffindors and lone Hufflepuff took the second row behind the Ravenclaws with Ron and Hermione sat in the middle.

"Right," Slughorn began, his eyes finding all the pupils present, "we're all here then? Good, good. So, firstly...welcome back! It's good to see you all again. This year we will be attempting to make more difficult potions then last year all in preparation for your N.E.W.T's which will be taking place in May. To begin, however, we will be refreshing our memories." He chuckled as if making a joke but when nobody else laughed he cleared his throat and pointed to a simmering cauldron. "Now, who can tell me what this is?"

Most people shrugged and looked around helplessly. Terry Boot who was sat right in front of Hermione put his hand up hesitantly though cautiously looking round to see if Hermione had her hand up. She smiled encouragingly at him. She knew what it was but she decided it would be a nice gesture to let someone else answer for once. Definitely not the next question though.

"Mr Boot?" Slughorn asked politely.

"Umm...it's Strengthening Solution, I think."

The Potions teacher smiled appreciatively. "Correct. Take ten points to Ravenclaw." He moved on to the next cauldron. "Anyone tell me what this substance is?" Hermione's hand shot up so fast she whacked Ron in the nose. Whispering a quick apology she sent her attention back to Professor Slughorn unaware of Ron's muttered curses and glare. Slughorn pointed at her with a fond smile. "Miss Granger?"

"It's a Memory Potion, sir. It refreshes someone's memory allowing secrets forgotten to come back to the front of the mind so the drinker will remember them."

"Correct. Take twenty points to Gryffindor for the explanation." Slughorn then moved over to the next cauldron. After Hermione had successfully explained what were in the other two cauldrons and earning Gryffindor another forty points taking Gryffindor out of the minuses in house points and resulting in a grand total of thirty five points, Slughorn proceeded with the lesson. It seemed that they were to be making the Memory Potion in the lesson. They had an hour and a half and it required fifteen minutes to simmer after all the ingredients had been stirred in, so they had better get to it.

Hermione pulled her copy of Advanced Potion Making out of her bag and found the potion's recipe on page fifty-six. Quickly rushing to the cupboard she gathered all the required ingredients and set to work. Sorting her Jobberknoll Feathers into piles only took a few seconds and then she began to dice her daisy roots up. It would have taken a lot less time if she didn't keep snatching quick glances at Malfoy to see whether he was walking towards her like in the dream. Every time she looked though, he was either bending over his book as if he was having trouble reading it or he was talking to Zabini in intense conversation apparently. _Fine then_, she thought angrily, _I didn't want it to be like the dream anyway!_

The lesson flew by quickly and by the end of it only hers and Harry's potions even resembled the dark red colour it was supposed to. She looked suspiciously at Harry but all he did was grin insolently at her and she came to the conclusion that he was still using Snape's old potion book. Rolling her eyes she looked at the cauldron that was separating hers and Harry's; Ron's. Instead of the dark red colour his potion was light green? Obviously Harry had decided not to share books this lesson. _How has he gotten it green? _Shaking her head she peered into Ernie's cauldron and saw that his was a sort of purple colour that smelt like rotten eggs. Peering around the rest of the class' potions she saw that most of the Ravenclaw's were a dark orangey colour. The Slytherin's were all a silvery colour apart from Malfoy's which was black. _How did these people pass their O.W.L?_

After the lesson, and Harry and Hermione both awarded ten points each for their potions, it was time for lunch. Walking to the Great Hall took a very short time as it was only up a flight of stairs and then across a corridor. Ernie bid them goodbye as he started for the Hufflepuff table and Hermione, Harry and Ron the Gryffindor. When they got there they saw many of the Gryffindor Seventh Years glaring at Hermione and then looking away again. The two boys sighed and plonked themselves down. Harry sat next to Ginny who then moved over to her favourite seat - Harry's lap and Ron sat next to Lavender and the couple immediately began kissing – or more accurately destroying each others faces. Ron was also sat next to Colin Creevy, who, despite being in his Sixth Year now, was still very small. He beamed at the three of them, Harry in particular. Colin was still rather obsessed with Harry.

"Hi, Harry!" He almost squeaked with excitement.

Harry smiled back, if less enthusiastically. "Heya, Colin."

Colin's smile grew, if it was possible, then he turned to the other two new comers and greeted them as well. Ron, who had finally stopped groping Lavender, just grunted as he had already stuffed his mouth full. Hermione just smiled her hello.

Ginny turned to Hermione after ripping her eyes – and mouth – from Harry. "So," she started, "where were you at breakfast, sleepy head?"

Hermione helped herself to a roll before she answered. They were all looking at her expectantly even Colin and some of the Gryffindors who were in her Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. _Wow, I've just realized I hate being stared at! _Pretending she had to remember what she had been asked she tried to speak as airily as she could, "Oh. My alarm didn't go off because somehow I'd forgotten to set it," – so not true, I did set it! – "and so I woke up at five past nine. Had to rush. Then Snape went off on one at me," – which none of them even seemed to care about. The way they were glaring at me, – "which gave us negative house points in the first lesson unfortunately." She smiled at them and set to work on her roll.

Ginny was thinking over what she had said apparently whilst Harry was frowning again. _God, does he ever stop frowning_, she thought angrily. It was really starting to get on her nerves.

"But, if you look over at the house glasses it says Gryffindor has fifty five points," Ginny said sounding very confused. All the Gryffindors within earshot looked over at the hour glasses and saw, as Ginny had said, that Gryffindor did indeed have fifty five points, and was currently in the lead.

Hermione smiled to herself inwardly. All the other Gryffindors were peering at her with odd expressions, mainly of confusion. Harry grinned mischievously and explained how she had answered many questions right in Potions and how they had both been given ten points each for their potion at the end of the class. All the Seventh Years apologized to her for their behaviour...Neville looked as if he were about to burst into tears when he said sorry. Hermione just smiled at them, especially Neville, who fortunately smiled back instead of crying, then she ignored them as they all went back to their food, or in Ron's case just stuffed more in as he had never stopped eating in the first place.

She began trying to get a glimpse at the Slytherin table, but it was hard as it was on the other side of the hall to her. Why did the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables have to be in the way! Eventually she saw a glimpse of platinum blonde hair and realized that Malfoy had his back to her! After that she gave up and just ate her lunch.

* * *

Back in the empty common room she flopped down on to the nearest armchair to her. She had so much homework to do already. Write a four foot long essay on how non-verbal spells were better in some ways than verbal for Defence Against the Dark Arts, write a six foot long essay on how the Memory Potion could help cure someone with amnesia, write an in-depth explanation on why the transformation from human to animal was dangerous if carried out incorrectly and write an explanation on how the Arithmancy chart can describe your personality by using the numerological alphabet and your name. That was only from one day, and the first day at that.

She looked up as the portrait hole opened to admit Malfoy. He wasn't looking very happy for some reason. She raised her eyebrows then stared into the fire when he looked at her, his mouth upwards into a snarl of disgust. She saw him shake his head slightly out of the corner of her eye, then sit down in one of the pouffes. He looked at her curiously. Well, she thought it looked like curiosity...she could be wrong.

"Did you get to your class on time or not, then?" Malfoy asked in what seemed to be a civil tone. Malfoy...civil! Very unlikely. He was up to something...there was no doubt about that.

"No," Hermione almost snapped, she thought he was laughing at her again. "You know very well that I did not get there in time."

He smirked at her humorously. "Well, you can't say I didn't try to wake you. What was your dream – or was it a nightmare? – about anyway?"

Hermione could feel colour rushing into her cheeks. I can't tell him what it was about. Then he'd know exactly how I feel about him! A slight pause occurred in her mind. How do I feel about him? Malfoy was watching her with a small quizzical smile. She almost smiled back and barely stopped herself in time. Taking another deep breath she began to talk without really thinking about what she was saying. "Umm...the dream...yeah, it was horrible – I mean really horrible – it was all about this...umm...piece of homework – yeah, a piece of homework that got a really bad mark and Professor..." she trailed off when she realized he was roaring with laughter. "What?" she asked feeling slightly annoyed but even more embarrassed.

"Granger, Granger, Granger..." Malfoy said, whilst shaking his head, "you are an appalling liar...really you should work on that!" His voice went high pitched, mimicking her, "It was about a piece of homework – yeah, a piece of homework that got a really bad mark..." he began to laugh again, impairing his ability to mock her. He abruptly straightened, though his eyes still sparkled with amusement. "Although," he said, "knowing you, you probably do have bad dreams about getting bad marks on your pieces of homework. Ha!" Standing up, his head shaking ruefully he turned away from her. "Well, speaking of homework, I have a tonne to do, so...smell ya later!" And with that he disappeared up his staircase.

She frowned after him. _Idiot! _She wasn't quite sure whether she meant herself or Malfoy. Picking her school bag up off the floor she decided to take Malfoy's advice and start on her homework.


End file.
